


у неё

by semilese



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semilese/pseuds/semilese
Summary: У Кэрол на плечах тысячи бедствующих и нуждающихся в её помощи планет, а Земля не в приоритете, потому что приоритетов нет вовсе.





	у неё

**Author's Note:**

> пост!эндгейм.

У Кэрол на плечах тысячи бедствующих и нуждающихся в её помощи планет. У неё каждый день полёт по вселенной, сотни требующих решения проблем, значимых и не очень, и ни минуты полноценного отдыха на протяжении последних пяти бесконечно долгих лет, пролетающих в одно мгновение. 

У неё Земля не в приоритете, потому что нет никаких приоритетов вовсе.

Вот только от собственного запоздалого, не самого лучшего присоединения к операции по спасению её и всего мира заодно становится паршиво.

Могла ведь вмешаться раньше и не допустить стольких бессмысленных смертей. А ещё могла сконцентрироваться чуть больше и выложиться чуть сильнее, и не пришлось бы Старку брать весь удар на себя. Могла справиться достойно.

Не смогла.

В её работе без осечек никак, и со временем к ним можно привыкнуть. Кэрол не привыкает и каждую свою ошибку запоминает, анализирует и откладывает в отдельный уголок памяти, где ничего не забывается. Этот случай — эти два случая, если быть точнее и учитывать тот, пятилетней давности — там поселяется прочно и собой даже прикрывает остальные, как более серьёзный. 

Кэрол не привязана к Земле и к землянам: слишком долго находилась вдали, к остаткам воспоминаний охладела, к людям тоже; но иррациональные тёплые чувства сохранились, а вместе с ними и обострённое желание сделать всё в лучшем виде, от которого проигрыш воспринимается тяжелее. 

Её же, чёрт возьми, даже не звали. Если бы не тот факт, что из ниоткуда стали появляться тысячи растерянных инопланетян, она бы даже не знала, что что-то происходит. Мстители, видно, решили, что справятся сами, и никакая посторонняя помощь им не требуется, и эта убийственная самоуверенность её неслабо вывела из себя. 

В конце концов, она могла не успеть вообще. Всемогущая Капитанка, спасающая всех и вся, но не появившаяся на самой важной битве и тем самым способствовавшая уничтожению целой вселенной? Звучит до абсурдного нелепо. 

— Ты вовремя пришла, Кэп, — к ней практически сразу после прекращения битвы обращается Валькирия, оказавшаяся каким-то образом рядом. — И классно разгромила корабль, — она ухмыляется и протягивает руку, и Кэрол её пожимает. 

Они никогда раньше не пересекались, но обмен парой реплик помогает прийти в себя. Кэрол оглядывается вокруг и вздыхает, возвращая себе ясность ума. 

Не время винить себя в неисправном, не время сетовать на судьбу.

Они выиграли, общими усилиями. Смогли.

А на её плечах по-прежнему весь космос. Пора двигаться дальше и отправляться в привычный путь.


End file.
